Episode 08: Steak-O
"Steak-O" was originally released on Monday, June 7, 2010. Description After an unprecedented and, frankly, irresponsible one-week hiatus, we’ve returned to answer the deluge of questions the MBMBAM community flooded us with during the interlude. That just means we have a much sweeter stock of queries to choose from. Seriously, guys — every single question in this episode is a matter of life or death. Especially the one about teen make-out spots. Suggested talking points Golden Love Corral, Best Woman, Aaron (known dude), the circle of AIDS, long distance dating and shotputting, fat beers, Why Does The Sun Shine?, anger volcanoes, mama-law, friendship connections, On Kicking Outline 0:23 - Intro. After missing a week for the first time, the brothers swear to never miss another week until their dying days. 2:24 - Formspring - I've been seeing this girl lately and whenever we plan to hang out she bails on me. If we don't make plans and I tell her I'm just gonna show up, she's cool with it. Is this a case of "plans are meant to be broken" or is this something more? 4:08 - Formspring - My gf is always wanting to go out to dinner, but she expects me to romantically choose where to eat and pay. Except that despite the fact she pretty much always eats steak no matter where we go. Also, money is tight. Should I cave to her demands?The title goof appears in this section. 5:44 - Formspring - Does my best man have to be a man? My closest confidantes are all female, and I have just casual, mostly uncaring relationships with the majority of guys in my life. 8:48 - Formspring - Hey you know, guys I have this problem. Every time I talk to some stranger on the phone, they mistake me for a woman. What can I do in the future to prevent this? I don't drink whiskey or smoke so forget about that. 10:43 - Formspring - I've known a girl for a while and since I got back from college for summer we've been hanging out a lot. But I'm not sure if I can make it a relationship because we go to school 100 miles apart. Advice? 12:53 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Chris D., who asks: Please help. Where should we make out? Well me and my girlfriend are going into 9th grade. We're both fourteen and she wants to make out. Where should we make out? And this is my first makeout so any tips would be great, thanks. 16:17 - Formspring - Dear Podcast, last night I went to my friends twenty first birthday party when suddenly his girlfriend, who was very drunk, told me she had feelings for me. I don't feel the same about her. So the question is how do I or even do I tell my friend? 18:56 - Tons of people I went to high school with are already about to get married or are married and I've only been out of high school for two years. What am I missing here? - Ender in Utah 20:37 - Myself and my friend recently went for the same job and he got it ahead of me. Do you have any advice for how to deal with this? - Matt 22:13 - I have recently moved to the states from Australia and I'd like to find a low calorie beer to drink. I have no problem sampling from your wide selection of microbrews on occasion, but I'd really like a nice beer to drink regularly and I don't need the extra calories. I'm looking for a taste sensation, something that tastes better than brackish water would be nice. Any suggestions? - Six by Nine (a known gmail user) 24:53 - I'm trying to be more outgoing and looking for more venues to meet people and possible relationships. Would church groups be a good start? Even though I'm not particularly churchy or do you have any other suggestions? - Dominic 26:08 - Y - Sent in by GodlyThis is the first time that Griffin uses a Yahoo Answers question that was sent in by a listener., from Yahoo Answers user Dick, who asks: If there is no oxygen in space, then how does the sun burn? Answer that Atheists. Christians one, Atheists zero. 27:20 - I have been having problems with expressing my anger, and I was wondering if you could help. I'm a seventeen year old New Zealander and over here, any showing of anger to anyone will often result in a physical fight. I have the problem that I seem to either bottle it up, I've been meditating lately and it seems to help a little in thinking about things, or completely fly off the handle and hurt people badly. I was wondering if you guys could help. - Sean 30:11 - I love to drink and I'm nineteen years old which means I can drink in Canada. However, my mom hates that I drink. How can I get shitfaced in Canada, without my mother getting upset? - Cody 32:24 - I'm in a bit of a predicament. I recently moved to a new town and I only know a few people. I'm not in college so I can't meet people that way. And I'm nineteen so I can't meet people in bars. Can you guys put your heads together to give me pointers on how to meet people and make friends? - JoelThis is the first time the brothers reference Dungeons & Dragons on the podcast 34:00 - Y - Sent in by ActionAlan, from Yahoo Answers user Kyle S, who asks: I need a list of the most practical kicks.? I want a list of kicks (all must be practical), and where they would land So far (the obvious ones) Front kick to groin/mid area/ head. Side kick to groin/mid area. (I personally don't like this one cuz it's hard to see) Round kick to lower leg/back of knee. All suggestions are welcome. 37:05 - I like a sociable, smart, funny, nerdy guy, but I don't know where to find one. I don't want to show up at a Magic game and be laughed out because I'm playing with my Merfolk deck and can't remember all of the rules, or be ignored because I'd rather watch someone play the horror games, for example Fatal Frame 2, so that I can cover my eyes when it gets scary. How do you suggest I go about finding these guys without running into the creepy stalker on Craigslist? Do they even exist? Griffin you are fucking adorable, maybe you can tell me how girls get your attention. Sorry, ok, well thanks. - Allison 41:26 - Housekeeping 43:30 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Chuck Boris, who asks: How many drops of LSD should I give a four month old to get her to stop crying? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Alan Black